Saints row: The Revolt
by Dr.Awesome15
Summary: It's finally happened-the saints have finally returned to stilwater.But what happens when an old rival who's been pushed around by the saints for way too long decides to rise up against them with a more powerful, vengeful gang? Shitty summary, awesome fic
1. The Lone Wolf

_this is a kinda updated version of the first chapter... it had a few errors in it, (i had to rush to get it typed) but i hope you like the new and improved version! :D_

The summer of 2012 was definitely a summer to remember in Stillwater. The streets were roaring with fans, mothers tucked their children into their homes, and police were more vigilant than ever. This could have only meant one thing—the saints were returning to Stillwater. All had been anticipating their arrival; both with open arms, and loaded guns. Upon their arrival at the airport, the saints were greeted with a heroes' welcome. They had just taken out three more gangs, protected most treasured city monument, and even produced their own movie, "Gangstas in space." The gang members smiled at the comments from the crowd.

"Hey, it's the guy from the saints flow commercial!" one man shouted from behind.

"Wow shaundi really _is_ sexier in person," a teenager said.

"I got my eye on you, knight!" an officer barked, referring to the saints' notorious leader, Marcus Knight. He stood about six feet, with aqua blue eyes, a Hollywood ready haircut, and a scar over his right eye. He was the most feared man in Stillwater, and now Steelport, too.

Outside of the airport, there were three cars: A torch, a bulldog, and a criminal—all in purple for the saints, seeing as how they all wouldn't fit into one car. This is because the three lead saints did not come alone. They brought along Kinzie, Oleg, viola, zimos, and Angel. While the famed purple cars strutted down the red lights district, they were hailed by boos and hisses. "What the hell is up with them?" the boss asked curiously.

"Beats me?" pierce said shrugging his shoulders.

The gang finally reached their destination, their hangout, purgatory. While walking in, the saints were welcomed with a surprise. "Marcus!" a girl shouted as she hugged him. She was in her early twenties. She also had blue eyes like Marcus' and long dark hair that she wore in a tight ponytail, with her bangs draped over one eye. The girl wore a fitted, light pink t-shirt and some sky blue skinny jeans with rips on the knees and matching hi-top sneakers. "Talia?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, surprised to see me?" she asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah, you can't be here, it's too dangerous." He said.

Talia looked at him with an annoyed face as she walked back into the club. "Why did you come?" he asked sternly.

"Marcus calm down. You're my brother, not my _mom._" Talia said, throwing herself onto the nearest sofa, "I haven't seen you in almost a year, don't you know how to say hi? Plus, I heard about Johnny…"

Marcus looked down; he was still grieving over the loss of one of his best friends. He knew that maniac for almost eight years, and then in an instant he was gone. "Besides, I wanted to get a front-row seat when you tore the leader of the t-wolves a new one."

She said, kicking her feet up onto the stripper platform.

Marcus was confused by Talia's comment. "t-wolves?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're the new gang that stepped in when you left," Talia said, "they tried a couple of times to take this place while you were gone, but me and some wannabes sent those bitches packin'" Talia said, throwing a badge toward her brother.

The badge had ripped fabric around it, as if it had been ripped from something. The logo on the badge was a wolf in black titanium surrounded by fire. "I have heard of this gang…" Oleg said.

"Who are they?" Marcus asked, still studying the badge.

"They call themselves the titanium wolves, or t-wolves, for short." Oleg answered, "They supposedly share a particular hatred toward the saints."

"You know who's runnin' this gang?" Marcus questioned.

"That I do not know…" he said, "but he is said to be crafty in more ways than one."

"Nobody does," Talia said, "nobody's ever seen him in person, but his lackeys are _everywhere_."

Marcus said nothing. He put the badge in his pocket and smiled. "What're you thinking, boss?" pierce asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Looks like we're going on a little field trip…" he said, now grinning ear to ear.

He began barking orders. "Pierce, Talia, you two are coming with me. The rest of you, try and dig up any information you can on these guys." He said, heading toward the exit.

"Why do I have to come?" Talia asked rebelliously.

"Do you know where this guy's hiding?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, this huge building in Chinatown…" she replied.

"Then get into the car." He ordered.

"Ugh, fine…" she obeyed, getting into Marcus' bulldog.

They drove around Chinatown looking for the eminent building, to find a huge structure painted navy blue, with black tinted windows on each floor. "That's the place," Talia said, pointing at the morose building.

"Man, is this guy paranoid or what?" pierce asked.

Walking in, the building looked like any ordinary office-building. The three were acknowledged by a rather brawny man. He stood about six foot five, with dark eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the t-wolf logo on it, and some navy jeans. "The boss has been waiting for you," he said with a deep, scratchy voice.

As pierce and Marcus walked into an elevator with the intimidating man, Talia followed. "Stay here," he said.

Talia obeyed once more. She knew if anything happened, he didn't want anything to happen to his sister. She respected him for that. While in the elevator, pierce could hold his inquisitiveness no longer. "Who's your boss?" he asked, breaking the silence in the elevator.

"You'll find out soon enough," the threatening man said, grinning widely.

As the elevator opened, the hallway led to a huge office. All the furniture was black; all that wasn't was a deep navy blue. "I've been expecting you…" a voice said from a dark corner, obscuring features.

"Who the fuck are you?" Marcus asked.

"Aw come on, you don't remember me?" the voice asked. "I'm the asshole that you pushed around for years."

Marcus had a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe these will rejog your memory a little." The mysterious voice said, throwing newspaper clipping onto his desk.

Marcus walked up to the desk, grabbed the clippings and read each one. The clippings read:

"_Local mechanic assaulted in garage"_

"_Entire gang wiped out by saints, only one survivor"_

"_Saints sabotage brotherhood with help from local mechanic"_

Marcus couldn't believe it. "Wait, Donnie, is that you?" he asked in revelation.

"…and I was beginning to think you wouldn't remember." Donnie said, finally stepping away from the shadow.

He had matured greatly since the last time Marcus saw him. He was taller, had a deeper voice, he dyed his bangs blue-it's original color, and he no longer wore a jumpsuit. Now, he wore a black racing jacket and some dark jeans with some black utility boots.

"For someone who's working in the biggest corporate building in Stillwater, you sure don't look like it," Marcus joked.

"Shut the hell up!" he hissed, making pierce jump, "all I ever did was fix cars, and you made my life a living hell! I just wanted to tell you that now it's my turn to return the favor…"

"You better watch it, or I'll-" Marcus began.

"What are you gonna do, kill my girl? Sorry, someone already beat you to it." He began, growing angrier with each word. "What, are you gonna kill my best friend? You already did that…no, don't tell me, are you gonna kill everybody I ever cared about, then wait five years -and do it again? You already did that, too!" he yelled, this time banging his fist into his desk.

"I think it's time that you start thinking up a new game plan…" Donnie said, regaining his composure.

"My thoughts exactly…" Marcus said, aiming his cobra pistol at Donnie.

"You might not want to do that," Donnie replied nonchalantly.

Just then, a swarm of men in suits with navy blue undershirts swarmed around the two saints.

"I think it's time you two leave," he said, hate in his voice.

The reinforcements led the saints into the elevator. "Oh, and Marcus," Donnie called.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked gruffly.

"I heard about Johnny…"

he said with a smile.

"What about it?" he snarled.

"I just wanted to say, it should have been you," he said smugly as the elevator doors closed.

Leaving the elevator, Marcus stormed out, forgetting to pick up his sister. She stayed there almost an hour before deciding angrily to leave. Just before she could leave, she bumped into Donnie. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted, pushing him aside and angrily traipsing out of the building.

Donnie couldn't reply. He hadn't seen a woman that beautiful, that strong-willed, or that tough since Lin… he watched as Talia walked away, stunned by her movements. Her hips were a force to be reckoned with as they swayed left to right, impairing Donnie's' train of thought._ "How could something so insignificant be so breathtaking?" _he thought, referring to her bounding locks.

Donnie's mind was cluttered with daunting thoughts.

"_Are you crazy? You can't fall for her!" _

"_Don't get too close, the saints will just kill her off…"_

"_Don't let your guard down; you'll just get hurt again…" _

He shook his head free of the discouraging thoughts, and continued on his way to his _real _office.

Meanwhile, back at the saints' hideout…

"Where the hell were you?" Talia shouted as she walked into the hideout.

Nobody answered, shaundi, zimos and viola were still out, Oleg and pierce were playing chess, Kinzie was attached to her computer, and Marcus was looking over some blueprints.

Talia once again threw herself into the nearest sofa and fell into it face-first. "I had to walk _all the way_ over here," she whined.

"Talia I really wish you didn't do that," he nagged, "we all put our asses there, you know."

"Where did you go?" Talia asked sitting upright.

"Oh, I guess I sort of forgot…" Marcus said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his neck.

"Forgot?" Talia shouted, only to be interrupted by Kinzie.

"Boss, you're not gonna believe this…" she said.

"What?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Here, take a look," she said.

The laptop's monitor showed a love struck Donnie watching as Talia pushed him aside and stormed away. "Un fucking believable…" Marcus said.

"Looks like Donnie's got a thing for your sister!" pierce said laughing.

Usually, Marcus would've responded to pierce's comment, but he didn't. He just grinned at the computer screen. "What's up, boss?" pierce asked.

"I think I know how we're gonna take out Donnie's little gang…" he said fiendishly.

so, tell me what you guys think! please R&R and thanks for readin this!


	2. The Heist

so, chapter 2-this is where some of the action starts, (yay) and i hope you like it!

"Are we there yet?" Talia whined from inside Marcus' attraizone.

She had been riding with Marcus, pierce, shaundi, and kinzie for the last half hour, and was growing more and more impatient by the second. "You know, you look like you're twenty two, but you _sound _like you're five…" Marcus replied bitterly to his sister's complaining.

"Can someone at least tell my _why _I have to come?" she asked, throwing her head into her seat.

"You have to come because you're gonna be what we call 'wolf bait'," Marcus said, drifting into a nearby mailbox on the last sharp turn.

"But I'm not bait, _I'm a girl, _in case you haven't noticed," Talia replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I've noticed…" Marcus said, "and that's what's gonna get us what we need."

"Well what do you need?" Talia asked innocently.

"Donnie's head on a stick," her brother replied smugly.

"This is the place," kinzie said as Marcus pulled into a wide, empty alley.

"Why are we here?" Talia asked, contorting at the overpowering stench of garbage in the air.

"Donnie's got tons of security cameras all over Stillwater, and that's the closest one to his office," kinzie said pointing toward the hidden security camera attached to the side of a building.

"Yeah, now put this on, kneel down, and put your hands on your head…" Marcus added, tying a blindfold around Talia's eyes.

Talia obeyed once again, putting her hands on her head and kneeling down. "Why am I doing this?" she asked.

"Because, if Donnie thinks you're in trouble, he'll rush right over to be your 'knight in shining armor'," Marcus said, folding his fingers together and putting his hands under his chin.

"My hero," Talia said sarcastically.

"Alright guys, we gotta make this look believable… time for a little improv acting," Marcus said, passing a kirlov to everyone but kinzie; who was typing furiously at her computer.

"Wait, if we're waitin' outside with guns, why not just go over there and kill him?" pierce asked.

"We _could_ do it your way, but where's the fun in that?" Marcus joked.

"Oh, right, for a second I forgot you were _fucking psychotic_" pierce replied.

"It's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again," Marcus said laughing.

"Alrighty boys, it's Showtime…" Marcus said, watching the now obvious camera.

Meanwhile, at t-wolf HQ…

Donnie was sitting at his desk, counting 'collection' money from businesses around Stillwater, when his intercom buzzed. "Sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"There appears to be some kind of saints' execution in progress just a few blocks from here…" she said.

"Show me the feed…" he said, turning his attention to the small monitor to his right.

The image showed Marcus circling around Talia, who was still blindfolded, kneeling with her hands on her head. "What the fuck are they doing?" Donnie exclaimed.

"I think they're gonna kill that girl…" Ed foolishly replied, not noticing that the question was rhetorical.

"Not in _my _city…" Donnie said as he grabbed his emergency kobra and motioned his lieutenant to bring the car around as he ran out the door.

…

"Do you think it worked?" Marcus asked lowering his gun.

"It better, my fucking knees hurt!" Talia yelled.

"You know Talia, we might have to shoot you a little, to make it seem more… realistic," he joked.

"Marcus, if you shoot me, I swear to god…" Talia barked waving her fist in front of her.

"Relax," Marcus said with a chuckle, "if anyone's gonna get shot at, it's probably gonna be me," he reassured her.

Just then a wave of sovereigns came barreling down the streets and formed a barricade by the northern entrance. "Shit," Marcus said under his breath as sixteen men in black suits and navy undershirts came out of their cars, each with their own assault rifle.

The staged execution had become a full-on firefight that could go sour within seconds. Though the fight was four to sixteen, the saints were outing up one hell of a fight. Just then a small white container fell between the feuding gangs. "Flash-bang!" shaundi shouted as the small container let out it's blinding light. For several seconds, neither gang could see. Before they regained their sight, Talia let out a yelp. "Marcus!" she yelled as she was yanked into a black voxel with a navy blue trim. The sound of burning rubber filled the air as the saints slowly regained their vision. They could see that Talia was gone, and the car was speeding away. "That sneaky bastard!" Marcus shouted as he ran into his car along with pierce shaundi and kinzie, who were dodging the bullets from the rival gang.

They chased after the voxel in hot pursuit, Marcus' rage growing with each passing second. "Let me out!" Talia shouted from inside the passenger seat to the car.

"Calm down, I'm saving you…" Donnie said calmly.

Wait, _you're_ the leader of the t-wolves?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded his head. "You know, for someone working in such a businessy-like building, you sure don't dress like it…" she joked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot…" he said with a giggle.

"What's a guy like you doing in such a petulant gang anyways?" Talia asked innocently.

"I formed the titanium wolves so that those saint _assholes_ can finally get what they deserve…" he said, narrowing his eyes toward the road.

Outside the car, Marcus was closing in on Donnie. His hood was within inches of Donnie's spoiler. "Shoot it down…" Marcus said darkly.

Pierce and shaundi did as they were told and shot at the speeding vehicle. Though it was a tough shot, they managed to shoot out both rear tires. "Shit, we're gonna crash!" Donnie yelled as he tried to regain control of his car. "Give me the wheel!" Talia shouted, pushing Donnie over and taking control of the swerving vehicle.

The car swerved to the right, and she drifted to the left, forcing the car to swiftly slide into a narrow alley. Being caught unaware by the abrupt detour, Marcus missed the turn and lost the car. Donnie and Talia parked in a nearby lot to stop and fix the car. "Where did you learn to drive like that?" Donnie asked in amazement.

"An old friend taught me," Talia said, leaving the car.

"That was amazing…" Donnie said, "you really saved my ass back there…" he continued to gush.

Donnie was once again star struck. He'd only seen driving like that from one person, and she was long gone. "So I see you're into cars…" he said, watching Talia inspect the wiring under his dashboard.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Talia said blushing, "it's kinda tom-boyish, but there's nothing like the rev of a perfect engine that makes my heart skip a beat." She replied.

"Plus, it's kind of a secret…" she whispered.

"Your secret's safe with me…" he said sweetly.

while fixing the car, the two were silent and Donnie was lost in his own world.

"_Be still my heart,"_ he thought, _"can she really love doing the very thing I live to do?"_

"You wanna go back home?" he asked, hoping she'd say no.

Talia thought about it. "_This could be my chance to show my brother I'm saints' material…"_ she thought to herself, _"Then he'll finally stop treating me like a little kid..."_

Then she spoke. "No…not yet, they might still be looking for me…" she lied perfectly.

"I know a place they won't even think to look…" Donnie said grinning widely as the two drove off into the night.

Meanwhile, at purgatory…

"I'm gonna kill that little rat!" Marcus shouted as he punched a huge hole in the wall.

"Calm down, boss…" Zimos said with his synthesizer, altering his voice.

"Yeah, you ain't got nothing to worry about, boss"

"Nothing to worry about?" Marcus replied, "That's my fucking sister!" he shouted.

"Pierce is right, the enemy of your enemy is your friend" Oleg intervened.

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

"He's saying that as long as Donnie thinks we want to kill Talia, he won't hurt her." shaundi said, putting a comforting hand on her boss' shoulder.

"All I know is, if there's even one scratch on my sister, I'm gonna tear that asshole apart…" Marcus said with hostility hot on his breath.


	3. The Return

i kinda got this idea from a review i got but i wont say names... *wink wink* so thanks for the idea and i hope you guys like it :D

"I never got your name," Donnie said, taking his eyes off of the road for a split second.

"Talia…" Talia said rather nervously.

The car was silent, neither of the two spoke.

"Where are we going?" Talia finally asked as she and Donnie drove away into an area unfamiliar to her.

"My office," Donnie said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"I thought you said we'd go to a place where the saints won't be expecting to find us…" Talia confirmed.

"Yeah, because they don't know where my _real_ office is…" he said proudly, "that other place was just a rouge, to trick them into thinking they knew where I'd be."

"Wow… that's pretty impressive," Talia said with a smirk.

"But _nobody_ knows…" Donnie confessed, "I have to send all of my security there, to make it look like that really is my office. Not even _they_ know where my real office is…"

"Why are you telling me?" Talia asked curiously.

Donnie thought about it for a moment, then answered. "I guess I feel like I can trust you…" he said, then blushed after he realized what he had just said.

There was an awkward silence as the car got to the building.

"You said this wasn't your office…" Talia said.

"It's my building, but the top isn't mine." He explained, "the first place those assholes will look is the top floor, but instead they'll find an army of 't-wolves' ready to blow their heads off..." he said with a grin.

Talia winced at the thought of her brother being ambushed, but smiled at the sight of Donnie's seemingly bright smile.

They walked into the office two flights below the top floor to be greeted by one of Donnie's secretaries. "Sir, Mr. Pryor is waiting to speak with you via video chat." She said.

"Tell him I'm not here…" he ordered.

"Sir?" she asked.

"I'm a little busy here," he whispered, pointing at Talia who had been walking ahead.

"Alright, sorry to bother you, sir…" she said, retreating back to her desk.

"Mr. Pryor?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, I got some help from this guy to help me take out the saints." Donnie said, "It's no big deal, though.

"Okay…" Talia said, completely oblivious to the vital information she had just dug up.

Donnie walked over to the large tinted glass that occupied the walls of the office. Outside the window was all of Stillwater, the lights luminous and the buildings seemingly inferior to the mighty building that was Titanium wolf HQ. "That's amazing!" Talia exclaimed as she caught up to the sulky superior.

"Yeah, I always come here when I need to think…" Donnie said with a sigh.

"What do you need to think about?" Talia asked.

"Talia, have you ever lost a close friend?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"Did you ever make a promise them, then want to break it?" he asked, finally letting his guard down.

"Who'd you make a promise to?" Talia asked.

"An old friend of mine named Lin…" he answered, looking down at the city through the window.

Talia's eyes suddenly grew wide. "You knew Lin?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah we were pretty tight before she…" Donnie didn't finish his sentence, nor did he want to remember the heinous way she was killed. "How did _you_ know her?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She taught me everything i know about driving..." Talia said, "She's the only one I told about my love of cars..."

Suddenly, a small red dot appeared on her body and slowly found her way to her forehead. "Look out!" Donnie said, tackling her to the floor.

The sound of gunfire rang in their ears as the tinted window shattered before them. "What the fuck was that?" Talia shouted.

"Snipers…" Donnie hissed, "probably from the saints,"

Talia couldn't believe her ears, _"the saints wouldn't do that knowing I was here…" _she thought.

Just then the doors flew open, and a huge, frightening figure lifted Donnie to his feet. He was way taller than the both of them, and he was extremely well-built. He had short blonde hair and sinister brown eyes. "Not fucking here?" his voice was almost blood-curdling, Talia shuddered at the sound of it as the man let Donnie fall to the floor.

"I was busy with something, I didn't mean it like that!" he pleaded.

The vicious man glared at Donnie, then peered over to Talia. "Busy with that?" he asked with a demented look in his eye.

Donnie did not answer. He looked away, and reached into his jacket elusively. The man then grabbed Talia by her neck and lifted her; more viciously than he had done to Donnie. "Killbane, leave her alone!" Donnie shouted, angrily as he pressed the button to a strange machine.

"Put me down!" Talia gasped as she tried to kick herself free.

"You've got a feisty one here," killbane teased.

Talia was turning blue, and Donnie's rage was at his limit. "Leave her the fuck alone!" he shouted, standing to his feet.

"This'll teach you some respect," killbane said, tensing his fingers.

"Enough!" Donnie could contain his rage no longer. He ran up to killbane rammed him with all his might. Not enough to knock him to his feet, but enough to make him drop Talia, who laid there coughing, trying to catch her breath.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" he yelled, wrapping his bear-like paws around Donnie's neck.

"Setting _your_ _ass_ straight…" Donnie said, now in a state of tranquility as his security flooded in, this time all with tombstone shotguns aimed directly aimed at killbane's head.

He helped Talia to her feet, and began to circle around the madman with poise. "You think you can come over here and try to pull the shit you just pulled, and think you're gonna get away with it?" Donnie said, closing in on the massive man,

"You're in _my_ city now, _I'm _the lead wolf around here!" he shouted, pounding his fist on his chest.

Killbane said nothing, and let Donnie continue his rant. "The next time you try something like that, you'll be _leaving_ my city in a box…" he said, trying to keep cool.

Killbane glared at Donnie, and then finally spoke. "You're treading on some really thin ice there, Donnie…" he growled, "that ice is gonna have to break… and when it _does_, don't expect your lackeys or your little girlfriend to be able to save you…"

"Gentleman, please show my client out," Donnie said evenly.

The armed men led killbane out with their guns, and a wave of serenity splashed over the room as peace was finally restored.

Talia stared at Donnie in shock. She'd never saw that side of him; she'd never seen anybody stand up for her like that.

"I should probably get you home now…" Donnie said, staring at the shattered glass from the broken window.

…

Donnie and Talia had finally arrived in the red lights district around 3am in the morning. "You live here?" he asked, looking over at purgatory's flashing neon sign.

"Uh, no…" Talia lied off of the top of her head, "I live _there_,"

She pointed to a run-down apartment across the street, and hoped he had bought the terrible lie.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be living right across the street from people who are trying to kill you?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, well, I got nowhere else to go…" she replied as they walked up the stairs, "I'm just staying with a friend until I get my own place,"

The concern in his face had not subsided. "Besides, the saints have bigger fish to fry now…" Talia said as she put a friendly fist to his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going in now…" Talia said awkwardly as she tried to pick the lock to the random apartment.

"wait, Talia…"Donnie said anxiously.

"yeah," she said, turning around slowly.

Donnie said nothing as he lifted Talia's chin with his finger so that her eyes met his. Neither of the two said a word for a moment, enjoying the bliss that each pair of eyes provided. Talia noticed what was happening; they were falling for each other.

Before she could pull away to resist his comforting touch, he kissed her softly on her lips. As opposed to this as Talia thought she was, she didn't push him away. Instead, she closed her eyes, wrapped her arm around his neck, and kissed him back as he brought his arms around her waist.

After Donnie broke away, the two looked at each other in astonishment. Neither one could believe what had just happened. Talia's heart was racing, and Donnie felt like he could just take off and fly. "You know, if you don't think its safe enough here, you can crash at my place for the night," Donnie offered, reddening in the face after realizing what it sounded like he proposed.

Talia knew he meant well, but also knew she had to get home. "As sexy as that sounds," she said seductively, "I'm gonna have to pass… I gotta check in at home so my brother knows I'm alright," she said, realizing she had just vaguely told the truth.

"Okay, but promise me you'll call tomorrow, so I know you're okay…" he said, his eyes full of concern.

At first, Talia didn't know what to say. The only one who ever really cared that much about her safety was her brother. "Don't worry," she reassured him, "I'll call you _first_ thing in the morning."

Donnie smiled. "I just wouldn't know what to do with myself if I let something happen to you." He said grabbing her hands.

He kissed her forehead and headed for his car. After he was gone, Talia put her hand over her heart. Her knees felt weak, her heart was pounding, and her hands were clammy. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. Talia realized she was in love.

"My brother's gonna kill me…" she said with a sigh.


	4. Suicide Mission

_yeah, so I finally got this up after a_ **major** case of writer's block... i scrapped three other chapter s before coming up with this one, so i hope it works out, and i hope you like it! :D

"Got anything, kinzie?" Marcus asked, pacing back and forth around purgatory.

"Still searching, boss…" kinzie said, never looking up from her computer.

It was almost four in the morning, and Talia had not returned from her unexpected abduction. "Well, search faster," Marcus said, growing more and more worried by the second.

Marcus had been used to the death of his friends, but losing his little sister would be too much for him, seeing as how he was supposed to be her protector. Marcus was stopped in his tracks by the sound of an elevator door closing. Talia then entered, leaning against the doorway with a distraught look on her face. "You're okay!" he said gladly, "I almost had to punch the shit out of pierce to keep calm,"

"Hey!" pierce shouted in protest.

Ignoring her brother's comment, Talia walked over to her brother's plush purple sofa, threw herself onto it once again, and proceeded to fall asleep. "Talia, get up…" Marcus nagged, "you know you're not allowed in purgatory…"

"Are you kidding me?" Talia yelled sitting up from the sofa, "I come home _on my own_ after being 'kidnapped' at four in the morning and the first thing you say is 'get up'!" she yelled, mocking her brother's voice.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" he shouted back.

"You treat me like a little kid!" Talia hollered, "I'm twenty two and you treat me like I'm five!"

"Well maybe because you _**act **_**like it**_**!**_**" **Marcusyelled.

"Well I'm not… and you would see that if you'd stop treating me like a baby!" she hissed.

The argument had spiraled out of control, and the siblings were now shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Whoa, whoa, cool it," pierce tried to subside the argument, "can't y'all just agree to disagree?"

"Shut up, pierce!" the two barked in unison.

"I'm always the one who waits in the car, and I'm not allowed to hang out with the rest of the saints at purgatory!" Talia continued, "But _everyone else_ can do whatever they want!"

"You know I only do that because I-"

"Yeah, yeah, because you're my older brother, but who the hell decided that you were in charge of my life?" she cut him off.

"You did when I had to waste my time babysitting you!" Marcus yelled, "All you do is whine and complain like a stupid little kid!"

Talia stared at her brother for several seconds before finally speaking, "fine, you won't have to anymore," she said, "I'm outta here…"

She shook her head and headed toward the exit. "Talia…" Marcus called as she slammed the door behind her, "I didn't mean it…"

But it was too late; she had left, and now an awkward silence filled the room.

Talia left purgatory with tears swelling in her eyes as rain fell like bombshells onto her head. She couldn't believe her brother thought of her as a nuisance. She got into her temptress and drove off; she needed time to clear her head.

…

Meanwhile, at Donnie's house, Donnie was watching TV. He couldn't sleep, and his mind was racing. _"Why did I do that?"_ he thought, _"that was the last thing I wanted to happen." _

As much as Donnie wanted to stay aloof, whenever he was around Talia, he couldn't control himself; it was as if he was a different person—a happier person. He smiled whenever he thought of her, but winced at the thought of the saints hurting another one of his friends. He buried his face into his hands into his face trying to think of a way to solve his dilemma. The sound of a cheesy soap opera filled the room as the main character spoke. _"I can't forget you, or the way my heart dances when I see your smile… you might think love is obnoxious, and it may even make you feel noxious, but I can't forget about my heart…we'll fond the sun-through rain, and blunder…. I don't know __**how**__ we'll do it, all I know is that we can't forget about love…"_ the character said dramatically.

"Can't forget about love…" Donnie said to himself, finally lifting his head from his hands in a state of realization.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Donnie was shocked to see who had been on the other side of the door. It was Talia. Her hair was wet and damp from the rain and her eyes were puffy because she was crying. "Whoa, are you okay?" he asked as he let Talia in, not caring that she had just soaked his sofa.

"What's the matter?" he asked, putting his jacket over her.

"All I am is a pest…" Talia said, feeling her self esteem drop.

"Why would you think that?" Donnie asked.

"My brother said I'm just a stupid kid and that all I do is waste his time…" she said, tears rolling down her cheek once again.

"You're not a nuisance…" Donnie said sweetly, "you're like, the best thing that's ever happened to me," Donnie said.

Talia didn't reply; she stared at him for several seconds. _"Did he mean that?" _she thought_, "or was he just trying to make me feel better?" _

Even Donnie himself was stunned. He couldn't believe he had just said that. "You really mean it?" Talia asked, wiping a tear from her face.

"Of course," he said, pushing Talia's bangs behind her ear to reveal her eyes.

Neither of the two spoke. They were both lost in thought, _"he really cares that much about me…"_ Talia thought.

"_Wow, I can't believe how beautiful her eyes are, even when it's this dark_…" Donnie thought.

Talia broke from her daze long enough to see the look in Donnie's eyes. It was a look that she had never seen on a person before… it was a little awkward, but strangely soothing. Before she knew it, they were leaning in for another kiss. This time, love and compassion turned to lust and longing. They kissed each other passionately, each kiss lingering longer than the last. Talia laid herself across Donnie's sofa, waiting for his accompaniment but for a moment, he was stunned. He'd never seen such a perfect sight in his life. His eyes met hers, and he was overcome with feelings of love and desire. "Talia, I l-" Donnie was interrupted by Talia's lips pressing against his.

They both sank into the couch, but before the couple could go any further Donnie's door slammed wide open. There in the doorway stood Ed with a cell phone in one hand, and a pistol in the other. "She's a fucking rat!" he yelled, pointing his gun toward Talia.

"Put the gun down, Ed!" Donnie yelled, shielding Talia from the burly man.

"But boss-" Ed was cut off by his boss.

"That's an order!" Donnie barked.

Ed did as he was told, and continued to break the news. "Killbane called; he said your girlfriend's got an in with the saints…" he said glaring at Talia.

"You two are fucking crazy!" Donnie yelled with an impudent wave of his hand toward his only lieutenant.

"I'm serious, check this out," he said, tossing his phone to Donnie. "That's from yesterday when you _thought_ you saved her from the saints."

The video on the phone showed the saints preparing to stage the execution. Marcus passed a gun to each gang member while they got into their assigned places. The dialogue was fuzzy, but perfectly understandable.

"If Donnie thinks you're in trouble, he'll rush right over to be your 'knight in shining armor'"

"My hero…"

Talia's sarcastic words hit Donnie like a ton of bricks. He got up from his place on the sofa and backed away from her slowly. "I can't believe I let them do that to me again…" he said, his voice full of despair.

"I'm real sorry, bro…" Ed said, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie, I-" Talia tried to plea her case.

"Save it…" Donnie said turning his back, "and to think I thought I was falling for her…"

He left without another word, his lieutenant following closely behind. Talia still sat on the couch, not sure of what had just happened_. "Why didn't he kill me?"_ she thought.

A wave of guilt splashed over her as she pondered over what had just been said. "Donnie was…falling for me…" she said to herself with a faint smile.

Just then, a purple criminal came barreling down the street, screeching to a halt in front of Donnie's house. Marcus, pierce, and Oleg rushed into the room to find Talia perched on an empty sofa, contemplative in thought. "Thank god," Marcus said giving his sister a brotherly hug, where were you?"

"I was here, _duh…_I needed to think…" Talia answered, peering over to the empty sofa.

"I'm so sorry, Talia" Marcus apologized, "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I know you can handle yourself and all, but if anything happened to my little sister I don't think I could handle it."

Oleg interrupted the 'touching' family moment. "This is Donnie's house, is it not?" he asked, looking around at the empty home.

"Why would you think that?" Marcus asked.

Oleg pointed to the mailbox outside that said 'Wong,' then to the wall behind Talia that held a huge badge with the titanium wolf logo and the engraving that said 'lead wolf' in silver letters.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't see that there…" Talia said, putting her palm to her forehead.

"What were you doing inside Donnie's house?" Marcus asked accusingly.

"Umm…" Talia was speechless.

"Where's Donnie?" he interrogated.

"I don't know, he left-"

"Did you fuck Donnie?" Marcus asked finally putting two and two together.

"No!" Talia yelled, feeling the guilt of almost having done so.

"Then why the hell were you here?" Marcus continued to probe.

"I was…" Talia tried to think of an accurate alibi, but wad too pressured by the prying eyes of the saints. Though after a few moments, she had finally weaved the perfect tale. "I came over here to finish off Donnie…you called me a stupid kid and I wanted to prove to you I'm not. I thought if I killed him you might be proud of me…" Talia answered, lying through her teeth.

"You didn't have to do that…" Marcus said, finally calming down.

"I know that _now_…" Talia said.

"Well, let's go home…" Marcus said gesturing his followers to follow him out the door.

While walking over to the car, Talia was the first to enter. The others stood outside of the vehicle for a brief moment. "Hey boss, you really believe the shit Talia was saying earlier?" pierce asked.

"Hell no, I know my sister better than that," Marcus replied.

"You really think she fucked Donnie?" he asked.

"No, but whatever she did, she's not gonna tell us…that's why I'm putting Oleg in charge of her until we finish the job.

Oleg said nothing, and gave his boss an obedient nod. The three saints then got into their car and headed for purgatory. However, instead of entering the underground hideout, they set off for the roof. "Where are you guys going?" Talia asked nervously.

"We're gonna pay Donnie a little visit at his office," Marcus answered.

"How we gonna play this one?" pierce asked, already loading his gun.

"Same way we did Vogel…" he said, getting into a black oppressor.

Talia's heart almost stopped; she knew what was already waiting for him at Donnie's office, and it was not pretty.

"Wait," Talia called before the helicopter could depart.

"What's up?" Marcus asked.

"How do you know _for sure_ that Donnie will be on the top floor?" she inquired, trying to reason with her brother.

"Come on, it's like a rule for bad guys," he joked.

"Yeah, but-" before she could get her words out, the helicopter took off hastily to its destination.

Talia was overcome with worry. Her brother was going on a suicide mission, and there was nothing she could say or do to stop him.


	5. Ed and Eddie

_yeah, sorry i didn't post sooner, i was **swamped** with school work, but i uploaded this as soon as i could._  
><em>i was in a pretty badass mood when i wrote this one, but my mind is a little more epic than my pen lol!<em>

_and before i forget, shout-out to heartwritingM for being like, my only motivation to ge this up, and being the only one to review my story, (epic fail lol)_  
><em>but seriously thanks a lot, much love! *makes the peace sign* i read your stories and i think theyre really awesome too, (i cant review on my computer for some reason) lol there's a little advertisement as a token of my appreciaion (really though some of the best fanfics ive read in a long time)<em>

_my next chapter wont be up for a while for those with alerts, anyway, i'm rambling..._  
><em>thanks for reading (if you havent left already) and i hope you all like what i came up with! :0)<em>

"Oleg please, you have to let me go," Talia pleaded from the helipad above purgatory.

"I cannot do that…" he replied, "the boss' orders were to keep you here; safe from harm."

"Yeah, but you don't understand, it's a trap," Talia said, biting her tongue.

She didn't want to tell Oleg why or how she knew, but letting this situation play out was too risky and potentially deadly. If she didn't say something, her brother might be shot and killed; but if he didn't get shot, he'd find Donnie and kill _him._

"How do you know this?" Oleg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You promise not to tell Marcus?" she asked childishly.

"My lips are sealed…" Oleg replied with a stern expression on his face.

Talia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know because… Donnie told me…" she admitted.

She waited for the lieutenant to further interrogate, but he didn't say a word. They stared awkwardly for a few seconds before Oleg spoke. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, "you are leaving, yes?"

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked, looking over at the only available aircraft: a small news helicopter.

"Talia, I ride in the back of trucks because I do not fit into cars, what makes you think I can fit into that tiny helicopter?" he joked.

"But I don't know how to fly a helicopter," Talia replied.

"Neither does your brother…" Oleg said with a smile.

Talia unwillingly got into the news helicopter and set off toward the office in a state of urgency. While riding, the wind picked up and grew more ferocious as the clouds breeded into massive masses in the sky.

…

Meanwhile at titanium wolf HQ, Marcus had finally reached the petulant building. He and pierce landed on the rooftop and began to prepare themselves to enter the building. They put on harnesses and black leather gloves, then attached their rappels to the wall and got ready to scale it. "Why are we going in this way?" pierce asked looking down over the ledge, "we've got to be at least fifty stories high."

"It's more fun this way," Marcus said with a cheeky grin.

"I should've known…" pierce said shaking his head, "you're a fucking psycho."

"And don't you forget it," Marcus joked, sliding down the rope onto the penthouse window. Pierce did the same, and they shortly reached the window _they thought _was Donnie's office. "Is it this one?" pierce asked.

"Can't tell… damn windows are all tinted…" Marcus said, trying to see into the pitch black glass.

They tried their best to see into it, but quickly gave up. "Fuck this, let's just shoot through." Marcus said as he shot three holes into the dark glass and kicked his feet through, sending him and pierce plummeting into the room.

They got a few cuts and bruises from the fall; they were expecting that. What they weren't counting on was every gang member in the building standing over them with loaded guns. "Shit!" Marcus shouted as he kicked over a desk and took cover with pierce.

"What are we gonna do now, boss?" pierce asked as bullets dented the metal desk.

Marcus reached into his jacket and pulled out a jar with a tightly sealed green cap.

"What do you think?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

He threw the jar and a huff of green gas filled the room. The gunfire immediately ceased, and the two saints took this chance to retaliate. They hopped over the desk and shot the rival gang members. One by one, members of the titanium wolf fell to the ground, clutching their wounds, being caught off-guard by the jar of fart being thrown in their direction.

…

Two flights down from the commotion, Donnie's _actual_ office was a sad sight to see. The lights were off, the radio to the left of the room played sullen music, and Donnie sat in his spinning office chair with his face buried within his hands. The only source of light came from the transparent window that had been replaced last-minute after killbane's vicious attack. The room was almost quiet except for the sound of guns roaring and bodies dropping, accompanied by the sad song playing on the radio.

"_Style of your hair, shape of your eyes and your nose,_

_The way you stare as if you see right through to my soul,_

_Your left hand and the way that it's not quite as big as your right,_

_The way you stare in the mirror before we go out at night, _

_Touching your face,_

_Invading your space, _

_They're all part of the list, of things that I miss_

_Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss_

_What I've noticed is this,_

_I come up with something new every single time that I sit and reminisce…" _

Donnie cringed at the lyrics to the song and turned his radio off. He didn't want to hear more; especially when the song was just tossing salt onto his open wounds.

He turned around in his chair to see the lucid glass that confirmed the brewing storm. He looked up to see the ceiling tremble from the chaos and hysteria taking place above him, causing a small amount of debris to fall from it. When he looked back to the window, he was shocked to see Talia come crashing through the window. She tumbled through, leaving a trail of glass where the replacement window had been placed. "Wow, try _that_ without gloves," she joked, waving her hands to subside the pain in her rope-burned palms.

"What do you want…?" Donnie asked coldly.

"Listen Donnie, you have to get our get out of here, Marcus is-"

"Don't you think this little game of yours is getting old now?" he said sharply, not letting Talia speak, "I was stupid enough to fall for that crap twice, but not a third time…"

Donnie turned his back. "It's not a game… I'm serious," Talia said.

"_Sure _and when I leave with you, I'll end up in an ambush or something and I'll look like an idiot once again…" he said, "why don't you just run back to your little _boyfriend_ and leave me alone…"

The hurt in Donnie's voice was unmistakable, but Talia couldn't help but laugh. "Boyfriend?" she said giggling.

"Don't play dumb, I seen you and your precious 'Marcus' hugging it up inside my house," he retorted, "I saw _and heard_ everything…"

"How?" she asked, not even noticing Donnie's accusation.

"I have cameras all over the city, why wouldn't I have any in my house?" he said proudly, finally starting to turn around.

Talia and Donnie's argument had gotten way off topic, but was refocused when a grenade exploded and the ground quaked.

"Please, Donnie…you don't even have to come with me; I just want you to be safe." Talia begged.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you…"

"Because Marcus is upstairs in a trap, and not down here killing you…"

He turned his back again and looked away. "It's gonna take more than that to convince me to leave this office…" he said stubbornly.

Talia was shocked, she was trying to save his life and he wouldn't as much as budge. She was at a loss for words.

"Fine, don't believe me," she said softly, "I'll leave you alone…"

She walked over and grabbed the rappel, but Donnie neither turned nor responded. "I just don't want you to get hurt; I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I let anything happen to you."

Donnie looked up in shock and turned to Talia, but she had already gone up the rappel and into the helicopter on the roof. _"What did she just say?"_ he thought.

Donnie was in a state of pure astonishment. Talia had said the very thing he had said to her when he _wanted _to tell her that he was in love with her.

He couldn't think straight, his mind had once again gotten the best of him as he paced back and forth in confusion.

"_Could she really care for me the way I do for her?"_ he asked himself.

"_Get a hold of yourself! She's just playing you like she's been doing this whole time!" _

"_But she's right, the leader of the saints is caught in my trap, and she came to warn me…" _

"_Yeah, right! She knows he's been hit by worse; they've probably got some kind of surprise attack waiting for me out there!" _

"Arrrgh," Donnie growled, "what is wrong with me?"

While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice that Ed was standing in the doorway to the office with an ominous grin as a red beam of light found its way to the back of Donnie's head. When Donnie noticed his lieutenant watching eerily, he tripped and the bullet shot right into the office. It missed its target and became lodged in the long, black desk. "Shit…" Ed said disappointedly.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed, observing the sniper bullet.

"Your time as 'lead wolf' is up…" Ed said, pointing out of the window.

Outside on an adjacent rooftop, killbane could be spotted. He reached for another gun on the roof, and Donnie looked over at his traitorous employee.

"What the hell!" Donnie yelled.

"What's the matter, scared?" Ed quipped, realizing that the remark wasn't very threatening.

"Why would you do this?" he asked.

"You wanna know why?" Ed asked menacingly, "when I work for you, I'm just your 'helper' or your 'assistant.' Nothing more; I never get any acknowledgement. But killbane promised me _I'll _be in the spotlight for once and not in your shadow… _I'll_ be the big dog in Stillwater, and you'll just be a scattered memory…"

The resentment in his words gave Donnie an uncomfortable jolt.

"Of all the people I've known in Stillwater, you were the only one I trusted…" Donnie said painfully.

"Yeah well, big mistake…" he said, backing out of the room.

Before Donnie could chase after him, killbane shot another bullet into the room. This time, the bullet wasn't from a McManus; it was from an annihilator. The explosive weapon burst on impact and set the office on ablaze. The inferno charred anything that hadn't been blown to pieces in the blast. The weapon was so fierce that it caused a tremor throughout the top floor. Marcus stood his ground, steady as a rock; but pierce lost balance and tumbled backwards out of the opening where the window had been.

Marcus jumped out to save his friend, latching himself onto the worn rappels and sliding down heroically to rescue his partner in crime.

"Wasn't that fun?" Marcus said gleefully.

"Don't ever do that again!" pierce shouted.

"That wasn't me…" Marcus said.

"Then who was it?" he asked.

The gang members' questions were answered when they looked into gaping hole in the wall and the office that had been engulfed in flames, and then looked over t to see killbane fleeing the scene of the crime.

"Son of a bitch," Marcus growled.

"Looks like we got more work to do…" pierce said.

They looked into the office occupying the raging inferno and saw Donnie, who had been knocked to the floor in the explosion. "Look, there's Donnie," pierce said, notifying the beaten man of their presence.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Marcus shouted.

He pulled out his backup kobra and Donnie fumbled to his feet struggling escape, but it was too late; the gun had been shot, and as quickly as he rose, Donnie fell. "That should do it," Marcus said, examining the motionless body.

Marcus and pierce then climbed back up the rappel and made their escape in their helicopter that had been battered by collisions with trees, billboards, telephone wires and scraped across buildings and skyscrapers. "That mean we're done?" pierce asked.

"No, now we gotta take out his little follower…" Marcus replied.

…

While laying in the floor in agony, Donnie fought to stay conscious. He tried to get up, but the immense pain in his shoulder kept him from moving. He had been shot right through the shoulder, and was losing blood quickly. The smoke from the flames made him wheeze as his chest struggled to expand. The smoke lingered and the flames spread wildly throughout the building. Donnie tried his best to make a quick escape, but couldn't find the strength or the energy to move. He just laid there, praying that help would find him; but no one came. As he took what felt like his last breath, he faded into the blackness.


End file.
